Story So Far
=Volume 1= Origin Earth The heroes drive dangerously, fight rats, and take more physical abuse than they ever thought possible. See: Story So Far Chapter 1 Individuals: Separate, but never far away Everybody does their own thing for a while, learn some cool tricks, nearly die, and end up back together anyways. See: Story So Far Chapter 2 Land of Oz: We're off to see the Wizard Walking the yellow brick road brings gongshowery, news of friends still alive, and some unexpected encounters. See: Story So Far Chapter 3 Mushroom Kingdom: Thank you, Mario! But our princess is in another castle. Of course Bowser put keys to the castle inside a bunch of monsters. Why wouldn't he? Also, Mark is lost, and he has the Witch's Broom. Things are a little problematic. Turns out Mark was living with a small group of refugee Koopa Troopas, practicing with the Witch's broom. The group learned some new abilities, and fought some more giant monsters. Topher may have gone to hell. Chris and Luke may have died. But they got better. They fought a giant Piranha Plant that had a demon in it. Some stormtroopers showed up and a chick with a lightsaber got crushed. Bowser was a cakewalk... -ish. So Bowser wasn't quite dead I guess. Princess Peach brought him back to life for some reason. Power-ups galore. Finally took the big guy down for good. Koopas were happy. They left in the balloon. See: Story So Far Chapter 4 Zombieland: Rule 1, Cardio. After a small tornado, the group landed on an apartment building. They found zombies. Lots of them. Some of the guys got bit. Things could be better. Barricading themselves inside a room in the building they landed on, the group attempted to rest. Unfortunately, that's where Freddy Krueger was waiting. Steven was stabbed. Badly. Also Chris can't sleep. For some reason. So they didn't sleep. But they found some caffeine pills. Steven drove a truck and almost drove over the only survivors they'd seen so far. Divine intervention saved them, and the survivors. The group ventured to a Sporting Goods and Hunting store, and loaded up on weapons for what was sure to be a good fight. Turns out the American Government has given up on the town and plans to bomb the place to contain the infestation. Tomorrow night. But a helicopter will be able to grab any survivors from the top of the town's only mall. As they attempted again to rest, Freddy tormented them again. Luckily, with a combination of Mark attempting to Summon himself and Freddy out of the dream, Chris trying to Summon himself into the dream, and their new teammate Karissa Dreamwalking into everyone's communal dream, they survived. And Freddy is dead. Probably. Crashing down the side door of the mall with a shipping truck, Gongshow:Gaiden and their companions plowed down an onslaught of Zombies in the mall, only to be confronted by a gigantic wyvern demon thing on the roof as their companions escaped in the helicopter. Things are looking up. After driving away in the next vehicle they could find, and successfully concussing Chris with that vehicle, they found their balloon to be floating away. Steven drew the short straw and went to get it. Chris broken every bone in his body falling into a dumpster. Karissa and Mark kind of fixed him. They all took flight again. Time to get off this rock. See: Story So Far Chapter 5 New York City: Cool But Crude Following their tendency to fall into exactly the wrong place at very nearly the worst time, the heroes arrived through a portal inside Shredder and Krang's Technodrome. As valiantly as they fought, the sheer number of Foot Soldiers, along with Bebop and Rocksteady's surprising lack of ineptitude managed to take them down. What now? The group awoke separately in cages built with force shield bars. As they slowly awake and come to grips with their situation, they begin to plan on escaping. Unfortunately, their powers are gone. And Shredder has decided to put them in a tournament against each other. Also he may or may not have mutated them. What else could go wrong? Nightmares. I forgot nightmares. As the group starts to mutate over a couple days, they fight for their survival against a number of monstrosities, colosseum style. They win, but only barely. Shredder is not pleased. Krang plans to disrupt Shredder's plans. Chris escapes. The group finds Foot Soldier outfits in their cages upon waking. Turns out the outfits allow them to pass the force shield bars. The group frees a bunch of other good inmates purposely, a couple evil ones accidentally, and leave one guy behind. It's cool. He was a dink anyways. Holy crap massive battle. Powers work again. James was there? Kabuto is Peter Pan? The Technodrome imploded, the group made it into their balloon, and everyone went in the portal. See: Story So Far Chapter 6 The Pridelands: Be Prepared Falling out of the balloon, the group found themselves animals. And in massive plains. But their powers work again. So that's good. Topher showed up. Then he left. They saw themselves in a painting. Weird. The hyenas have take over the place, and eaten most things. Like bad roommates. The group fought a few hyenas, fought demonic shadowy things, met up with Nala, who took them to meet Rafiki. Rafiki says to go find the true king. I assume he means Arthur. Searching for Simba, the group encountered and beat a giant chameleon, later revealed to be controlled by Kraven. Simba shows up and scares fights him to help the party escape. While the party searches heads in the direction of Timon and Pumbaa, they encounter hyenas again. Simba shows up, Kraven having escaped, and helps them out. Only for Nala to be trapped in a net. Its Kraven again. The party works together, and with some inventive sneakery, and Mark's poisonous bite, they win. Mark may or may not be a zombie, and his bite may or may not have been the correct action. Kraven vanishes during rest time, along with the hyenas. After a few days rest with Timon and Pumbaa, they gather together and head back to Pride Rock. The few days rest may have been the wrong choice. In the meanwhile, zombie hyenas have taken over the Pridelands. However, Scar appears to be the biggest threat. While holding off the horde, the party allows Simba to defeat his uncle, and... oh... Kraven is back. On the back of a giant turtle. What? Kraven may or may not be a chosen, but with some smart tactics, the party manages to give him the death he desired, and unsummon the giant turtle. Chris summoned a purple tornado, allowing the party to regain their human forms. Then Topher showed up. How to turn him back? See: Story So Far Chapter 7 Hyboria: Mercy is for the Weak The party arrives in a strange desert land with no direction and no reason to stay, but checks out the local tavern anyway. Asking about local heros brings mention of Conan. Huh. You don't say. Well now there is a reason to stay. Joining up with a merchant, they fight a small-time thief with a deck of illusions. A short interrogation later leads them to the merchant's shady brother, who apparently made a deal with a devil. Good times. Stopping for a short break in a town, the group is attacked by Holnists, who take them captive. The camp sucks, but they learn a few tricks, find Freddy is back, and manage to escape with some horses. The group finds Conan, and fight a witch to rescue him. Then some ghosts to rescue his soul. Conan offers to help sneak them into the castle of the big bad of the land. Sure, why not. Because he's a poisonous snakey shapeshifter, that's why. Everyone nearly dies of poison. Freddy again. Why won't that guy leave them alone? They manage to wake up, Chris first, who mentions James was there. But he was busy so he couldn't stick around. The group leaves the stinking place. Good riddance. See: Story So Far Chapter 8 Jumanji: In the Jungle you Must Wait, Until the Dice Read Five or Eight They planeswalk, and get sucked into the boardgame Jumanji before getting onto the Titanic. Weird. In the game, they do some exploring, nearly get bitten by a vampire, and meet John Jacob Astor. John Jacob Astor is a vampire hunter. They meet a shady salesman with plenty of Get-Out-of-Jumanji-Free cards for sale. But since they don't have any money, the salesman wants the hat of the deadliest hunter in the game. Fight some vampires, a hunter, get the card and get out. See: Story So Far Chapter 9 Titanic: My Heart Will Go On Escaping from the board game, they try to save the Titanic from sinking. Nobody believes them. Might be harder than planned. Nobody believes the ship will sink. Meh. They kill a dragon-bird-zombie thing and blow up the iceberg. Then get rescued by pirates. See: Story So Far Chapter 10 Land of Waves: The Demon in the Water Zabuza lived longer than in the anime. He trains them how to be better teammates. Nobody listens. They learn some jutsus instead. Study study study study. Goliath shows up. He's powerful. Also Magneto. Who has Storm Troopers. Battle Royale. Someone important dies. Someone loses an arm. The group finds a note that leads them to a dangerous cave of puzzles. Which turns out to be a big waste of time, since the treasure was stolen long before. See: Story So Far Chapter 11 Zendikar: Deadly Perils. No Treasures. Getting back on the pirate ship, they head to Zendikar. There, they meet up with a mysterious stranger who says he'll pay them well for a little assistance in killing some out of control planeswalkers. Avoiding vampires, and beating up some ghosts, they manage to confront Malificent and Rakka Mar. They teleport to a bad place. A fight takes place. They talk to the mysterious stranger, who turns out to be more mysterious than thought, but far less of a stranger. A week is missing from their memory. Then a giant alien monster destroys the everything. They gtfo. See: Story So Far Chapter 12 Star Wars Episode 7: The Saddest Wookie The broom crash lands without the ship. Stranded. The group makes their way to Luke, then fight some Storm Troopers, then to Obi-Wan, then to town, then releases Lucifer from his cage in hell. Just another day. Also Han Solo and Chewbacca were there. Which is cool. With the planet Tattooine engulfed in perpetual darkness and hellfire, the group looks for another place to destroy. They choose the Death Star. They rescue Leia. They kill Magneto. Luke resurrects Magneto. Luke was possessed by Lucifer. Fan-freaking-tastic. Magneto kills Darth Vader. That's not so bad. Escaping and not knowing where to go, the party takes a nap. Freddy again. God-darnit can't a guy get any freaking rest? James shows up and helps kill Freddy. Then tells the party they're off the case and takes away their powers. See: Story So Far Chapter 13 Dead. Or, rather, the end of Volume 1 Upon waking up, the party finds themselves in a 1/2 of a Millenium Falcon being torn to pieces by Magneto, who is now going by Darth Ferrous. The party kills him. Again. Without engines, they crash into the nearest planet. And they all lived happily ever after. The end. =Volume 2= Shivering Isles: Oh. That's Our God? Everyone wakes up in the Admissions Office of the Shivering Isles, the land of Sheogorath the Mad God. He is looking for unpaid interns. They accept. Sheogorath explains nothing. Then asks them to go into Hell for some reason. They accept. See: Story So Far Volume 2: Chapter 1 Hell: Doom for some, miniature American Flags for others The party finds a secret way into Hell, and solves a complex teleportation puzzle before confronting a Marilith. They then use their mad charisma to convince her to let them past. She accepts. The party finds a strange machine which allows the sorting of souls in Hell. They leap headfirst and get split up. Fighting their way through the individual layers of Hell, the party finds very little resistance, and only a couple of souls they recognize. Then they fight a Demon Prince. Also Joker was there recruiting. Lucifer explains more than Sheogorath and offers a position in his company, as he likes their resumes. Also they killed his best soldier. Or one of his best soldiers. He had potential. The party debates. They choose not to accept, and run like a bat outta Hell. They make a new friend and get rescued by some old friends. They go back to the Shivering Isles. See: Story So Far Volume 2: Chapter 2 Care-a-lot: Carebear Countdown: 5. 4. 3. While having tea, Sheogorath explains things a little better and gives a list of things to do. He then sends them to Care-a-lot, where things are good at first, and seem to be pretty decent. They meet some bears and ponies. Seems things are worse than they originally appear, as always. An evil character named Tirek, Master of Midnight Castle plans on doing some ritual that will bring about the Night That Never Ends. Not sure what that is, but it doesn't sound good. Curiouser and curiouser: Noheart is dead, apparently killed by Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy, who were seen by a friend, walking away alongside Noheart. What? With the help of the Moochick's magic, the team beats Tirek and bags a rainbow, the first of their fourteen ingredients needed for a new soul. To search for the rest, they first search for Merlin. Before leaving, the group fights and beats Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze. They chase after the boss, but are ultimately intimidated out. I suppose saving James will have to wait for another day. See: Story So Far Volume 2: Chapter 3 Merlin's Castle: Pop Quiz The group rests in Sheogorath's realm, receives some old stuff that James had stolen some time ago, as well as some new stuff Sheogorath bought for them. He suggests they listen to the Moochick and go see Merlin. In order to reach Merlin on the 3rd floor, the party is tested twice. Once for pacifism, and once for strength. They pass with flying colours. Merlin refuses to teach them until they learn to be teachers themselves. Deep. He gives the party a letter to give to Sheogorath. See: Story So Far Volume 2: Chapter 4 Tortuga/Singapore: All that Glitters is Definitely Gold After again returning to Sheogorath's realm, he sends them into the field. This time, Jamaica. The party partakes in a barfight, then defends the town before pirating a pirate boat from pirates. They avoid death, but it follows close. They join up with Captain Jack Sparrow, who just so happens to be in the market for a crew. They pirate a non-pirate ship, and head to the Isla de la Muerta. What were they looking for again? Oh yeah, a map. Nobody knows where this map is. They witness an old enemy alongside Captain Barbossa and the pirates of the Black Pearl. Time for diplomacy. When diplomacy fails, fight. They fight. Karissa passes out, steals a coin to become undead. Topher divebombs some stalactites. Iago fights a monkey. Steve keeps the Force instead of branching out. As always, Gongshow Gaiden comes out on top. Though their biggest enemy, Ba'alzemon, disappears in the chaos. The group successfully diplomacizes the remaining pirates of the Black Pearl to join them in seeking the final coin of the cursed treasure of Cortez. With a little ingenuity, they undo the curse and seek their map in Shanghai. Singapore. Not Shanghai. The guy in the bathhouse gives a quest. See: Story So Far Volume 2: Chapter 5 Kanto: I Want to be the Very Best After getting cryptic information about a tournament where the prize would be another piece for their recipe, our intrepid heroes found themselves in Pallet Town this time, watching savage beasts attack those not smart enough to ally themselves with Pokemon before heading into the grass. Luckily, the crazy old Professor Oak sees them struggling, and offers one starter Pokemon to each. With Pokeballs in hand, the crew sets out to train for the Pokemon League. But not before fighting some members of a radical Pokemon freeing group calling themselves Team Plasma! After beating them savagely with spells, and realizing perhaps that wasn't the best choice of action, the group sets off again. This time, actually training their Pokemon, and catching a few more along the way. At the Pokemon League, the group fought well, and wiped out numerous competitors, even old friends and old enemies, before the final match. Karissa... versus... Steve. With win in hand, Karissa went to receive her prize, only to have it swiped by James! Things went downhill fast as the Joker arrived riding a giant titan, and the group had to save the stadium before things got any worse. After sending the Joker to his doom in a hellish portal, Steve, one arm less than before, passed out for a while. The crew fought Garruk without his help, and purified the sickness within him. He promised to help them out if they ever needed a hand. The group headed back to town, only to find another few familiar faces, Princess Zelda and Morgan! The two claimed to have arrived on a bolt of lighting, and were planning to check it out in order to return to their worlds. Turned out the Sylph Co. were up to some less than savoury plans, and had bound a demon in order to harvest it's energy. After an epic battle, the group was teleported to another world, but not before seeing James bind the demon into a broom. For what reason, who can know for sure? See: Story So Far Volume 2: Chapter 6 Hyrule: I Guess We're Sages Now After arriving in Hyrule, the group could clearly see that Ganondorf had long taken over the place. Where was Link? Who knows... Perhaps he died since Zelda wasn't around to save him. So, the group headed to the Temple of Time to seek answers. Zelda asked them to seek out the seven sages, as they were the only ones with enough power to overtake Ganondorf. With no Epona in sight, time for a lot of walking, I guess. The group completed each of the Temples in order: Forest, Water, Fire, Shadow, and Spirit, each time, discovering that the Temples had chosen one of their group to be the new sage of that Temple. Slim pickings, I suppose. With nearly everyone else in the realm dead, beggars can't be choosers. See: Story So Far Volume 2: Chapter 7 ?: Summary. See: Story So Far Volume 2: Chapter 8 Category:Plot Category:Volume 1 Category:Volume 2